1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to window moldings, and more particularly to automobile window moldings which are fitted into a gap between the window glass and a window frame.
2. Description of the Art
Window moldings for automobiles are disclosed in several publications such as Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 1-223018, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 63-291721, and Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-44815.
FIG. 18 and FIG. 19 respectively show the construction of a window molding fitted into a gap between a front window glass and a window frame of an automobile. FIG. 20 and FIG. 21 respectively show a conventional window molding for automobiles which is disclosed in the Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 1-223018. FIG. 20 illustrates a section of a vertical member taken along line XXII--XXII of FIG. 19, and FIG. 21 illustrates a section of a horizontal member taken along lines XXI--XXI of FIG. 19.
The window molding of FIGS, 18 and 19 is molded of a synthetic resin material into an elongate shape, and is composed of a pair of vertical members V and a horizontal member H. The vertical members V are fitted into gaps between the edges of a front window glass 1 and a window frame 2 respectively. The horizontal member H is fitted into a gap between an upper edge of the glass 1 and the frame 2. Generally, the vertical members V protrude outwardly from a front surface of the window glass 1 more so than the horizontal member H so that rainwater swept by a wiper 6 does not overflow onto the automobile's side windows.
Each vertical member V of the conventional window molding is made up of a long size leg 71 and a head 72, as shown in FIG. 20. The long size leg 71 is inserted into the gap between the right or left edge of the front window glass 1 and the window frame 2, while the head 72 covers the gap. The leg 71 has a first support 73 that supports a rear surface of a perimeter of the glass 1. Separately molded auxiliary molding 75 is inserted into a gap between the head 72 and the glass 1 in order to prevent deformation of the head 72. The leg 71 is secured to the window frame 2 via an adhesive 5 as shown.
Similarly, a horizontal member H is composed of a short size leg 76 and a head 72, as shown in FIG. 21. The short size leg 76 is inserted into the gap between the upper edge of the window glass 1 and the frame 2, while the head 72 veils the gap. The short size leg 76 is formed by cutting a leading end of the long size leg 71 of the vertical member V along a line 77 of FIG. 20. Thus the short size leg 76 has a second support 78 which sustains the peripheral rear surface of the window glass 1. The head 72 is molded into the same shape as that of the vertical member V. The leg 76 is fixed to the window frame 2 via an adhesive 5 at a front edge of a roof of the car body.
With the conventional window molding constructed as above, the vertical members V have the first supports 73 of the long sized legs 71 holding the window glass 1, while the auxiliary moldings 75 are fitted between the window glass 1 and the heads 72. Thereby, the heads 72 of the vertical member V are disposed from the front surface of the window glass 1 at a higher position than that of the horizontal member H.
Accordingly, it is possible to direct rainwater swept by the wiper 6 downward along the auxiliary moldings 75, thereby preventing the rainwater from overflowing onto the driver's side window 3.
Publications 63-291721 and 63-44815 respectively disclose window moldings for automobiles which can vary heights of the heads between vertical members and a horizontal member. The height is varied by changing positions of legs holding the window glass, substantially in the same manner as the above described moldings.
However, with the above mentioned window moldings of the prior art, it is necessary to assemble or attach the auxiliary moldings 75, which are separately molded, to the vertical members V. Therefore, the number of parts as well as processes are increased, thus making production costs higher. Moreover, since the short size leg 76 of the horizontal member H is produced by cutting the leading end of the long size leg 71 of the vertical member V, there is substantial waste of material. Furthermore, glass side end faces of the auxiliary molding 75 and the head 72 are positioned substantially on the same plane to make one generally flat surface. As a result, the auxiliary molding 75 cannot effectively block rainwater and the like so that it will flow downward rather than splash onto the side windows 3 when being swept by the wiper 6. The rainwater which is wiped then obstructs the view of a driver, makes the side window 3 dirty and makes the driver and others uncomfortable.
FIGS. 22 and 23 show another conventional window molding for automobiles.
FIG. 22 illustrates a section of a vertical member of the window molding, while FIG. 23 shows a section of one of the horizontal members.
As shown in FIGS. 22 and 23, vertical members V have their heads 81 protruding more than head 91 of a horizontal member H from the front surface of the window glass 1. Thus, rainwater swept by the wiper 6 is prevented from overflowing onto the side window 3. Further, each head 81 of the vertical member V has a guide groove 82 at its glass side so as to drain the rainwater downward along the right and left edges of the window glass 1. On the other hand, the head 91 of the horizontal member H has a substantially plate-like shape to enhance the aerodynamic characteristics of the automobile. Head 91 is smoothly contoured from the front surface of the window glass 1 to an upper surface 2a of the window frame 2 which forms a front margin of a roof 4 of the car body. The heads 81 and 91 of the member V and H respectively have seal lips 82 and 92 at their frame side. The seal lips 82 and 92 are elastically contacted with the upper surface 2a of the frame 2 so as to close the gap between the window glass 1 and the frame 2.
In the above mentioned window molding, the vertical members V and the horizontal member H have different heights from the glass 1 and different cross sections. Therefore, the vertical member V and the horizontal member H are usually molded separately by extrusion. Joint members are additionally molded by injection and used to connect the vertical members V and the horizontal member H.
Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Publication No. 53-136721 discloses a conventional window molding for automobiles that is constructed as described above.
Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Publications No. 52-72218, No. 57-139422, No. 61-161113 and No. 62-54810 respectively show still another type of window molding for automobiles. Namely, the window molding has a guide groove, at its frame side, that is successively formed along a horizontal member and vertical members fitted on a front or rear window glass. The guide groove serves to lead and drain rainwater from a roof of a car body downward along right and left edges of the window glass. In these window moldings, the vertical members are formed into a section that is the same as the horizontal member.
There has also been proposed a window molding for automobiles that can guide and drain rainwater flowing from a window glass toward a window frame as well as rainwater flowing from the frame toward the glass, downward along the edges of the window glass. For example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 1-153325 discloses this type of window molding. The window molding of the above publication has its vertical members and horizontal member provided with substantially plate-shaped heads and which is continuously placed on the front surface of the window glass. Guide grooves are formed between the heads and a window frame. Similarly, Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Publication No. 61-138710 shows a window molding for automobiles in which a lip extends slantingly from a gap between a rear window glass and a window frame toward the window frame. In this molding, there is provided two guide grooves, one facing the rear window glass and the other facing the window frame.
Generally, it is preferable that the horizontal member of a window molding does not substantially protrude outwardly from the front surface of the window glass so as to form a continuous surface in view of the aerodynamic characteristics of a car. In contrast, vertical members preferably protrude sufficiently from the front surface of the window glass in order to adequately prevent the rainwater from overflowing onto side windows.
The window molding of the Publication No. 1-153325 has substantially the same section along its full length, and the vertical members protrude only slightly from the surface of the front window glass so as to form a continuous surface therewith. Thereby, the rainwater runs over the vertical members onto the side window. The window molding of the Publication No. 61-138710, on the other hand, has the lip of the horizontal member substantially protruding from the surface of the front window glass. Therefore, the lip may increase air resistance and affect the aerodynamic characteristics of the car.
Normally, a window molding for automobiles is molded by extrusion into an elongate shape in consideration of production costs and the like. Accordingly, in view of the above, when the vertical members and horizontal members are formed by different sections, it is necessary to manufacture vertical members and a horizontal member separately, and thereafter join the vertical members and the horizontal member via another separately molded joint. This results in an increase of the number of parts used and an increase in the amount of time required in production and assembling, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.